Flames
by Blue Mystic Moon Warrior
Summary: It's just PG-13 for some people getting hurt and stuff. -_- anyway, MYSTERY PAIRING!!! ^______^ It's Isis/???? Isis's love is stuck in a fire and chapter 2 will soon be up


^_^ Hello! This is the story that Lisa has no clue who the pairing is!!! BWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
Meht-urt: ¬_¬ just shut up and write the story  
  
Bmmw: T-T fine! I will!!  
  
Warnings: uh, sadness I guess. And *ahem* gets hurt ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I DO (not) OWN IT!!!!!!!  
  
FLAMES  
  
Fire. It looks like a majestic thing that you just want to touch to see if it will float away. The colors swirl together in unison that makes you wonder what this beautiful thing was. But behind every beauty, there is a beast waiting to tear apart the being that touches it. But they can sometimes come out to be just a pinch of pain or a life threatening experience. With fire, it can destroy everything from objects and possessions to people. I should know.  
  
I know what fire is but when you see a whole mass of it, you just can't help but to touch it. It looks so wonderful and deceiving. It makes you think 'why don't I just end it all now?'  
  
That's the problem with fire; you never know what's coming next. First there is destruction and pain. Then there is a different type of pain. The type you see when you survive the fire and you look upon what used to be your home. It's now in burnt ruins. Then come the tears. The tears of the end.  
  
People with good spirits can go on from there but others are stuck. It's odd how the world spins round and round but when you finally realize that other people have it worse than you, it's too late. You're one of those people.  
  
That's what it was like when it all happened. I was walking around the market like normal when this man flew past me. A merchant was chasing him. The man had obviously stolen something of value to the merchant to make him leave his little shop to run after him.  
  
As the man ran, he looked back to see if the merchant was following him. Sure enough, the merchant was. But then the merchant got a terrified look on his face and stopped. Confused the man turned his head just in time to see the torch in front of him. A light torch.  
  
The may crashed into it and sent the torch flying into some hay. The small fire fed off the hay and became a bonfire gone mad. People went screaming for their lives and tired to get their belongings out of there. I just stood there staring at the fire like it had entranced me.  
  
Suddenly, someone pushed me and I was hurdled near the fire. I stopped just in time to miss the fire but my arm wasn't as lucky. It took me a minute to pull myself together, but then this tearing sensation went through my arm. So I yanked my arm up, out of the flames and I held it close to me as if anything could tear it from me if I let it go. Then I started to run like my life depended on it. And it did.  
  
So now I sit here, in an alley, listening to people crying over lost possessions. No one cares if anyone got hurt. People looked at me in disgust as they walked by the alley. My vision was blurring. Then a person who had actually stopped blocked off the light from the mouth of the alley.  
  
I could she the person a little better now. It was a woman with black hair and tan skin. But just about everyone looked like that. She had sparkling blue eyes, which dazzled more than the blue eyes white dragons' could. (AN: gee, I wonder who it could be *rolls eyes*)  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked. Her voice. So soft. And caring. I've never really been spoken to in that voice so I don't really know if it was another emotion that I didn't know about.  
  
Realizing she had spoken to me, I tried to tell her that I was fine and to go away but the words just wouldn't come out. So I just shook my head in reply. But in doing so, my arm hurt even more so I had to grasp it again. She looked more worried or whatever that emotion was.  
  
"Are you sure? It looks like your arm is hurting you," she replied as soft as ever.  
  
"I-I'm fine," I managed to stutter, "Don't you have something else to do besides annoy me?"  
  
She smiled, "No. I just want to help you."  
  
I grunted. She laughed, "Don't worry, my brother taught me grunt language. Grunt means yes and grunt means no."  
  
"What's the difference?" I asked with sarcasm dripping like honey from my voice. She laughed again.  
  
"If you'd like to know, my name is Isis Ishtar," she said.  
  
"I never asked," I replied. She gave me a playfully annoyed look.  
  
"What?" I said trying to sound innocent. No avail.  
  
"Do you want my help or not?" Isis asked.  
  
"N-" I as cut off when she just plainly picked me up by the waist and helped my walk to her home.  
  
She opened the door to her home and almost dragged me in. In doing so, we almost knocked over a (hot) tan boy with blonde hair and piercing lavender eyes. (Sorry, couldn't help but put in the hot comment. ^_^U)  
  
"This is my brother Malik. If he doesn't seem to care about you, don't worry. Malik, this boy is hurt. So please try and at least look like you care," Isis said. Malik just blinked at me and then walked out of the house.  
  
"When are you getting back?" Isis called to him. I could hear him grunt in return.  
  
"Alright! See you then!!!" she said.  
  
"What?" she asked as I gave her a skeptical look.  
  
"Here, lie down on the guest bed. I'll be with you shortly," Isis said as she laid me down on the bed. I stared at the ceiling. Isis seemed nice and her brother was ok but I might forget him sooner or later along the line.  
  
I don't know what separated her from everyone else but it seemed like something. After sitting for about 5 minutes and Isis coming and leaving to heal the burn wounds, I realized it. She had helped me. I knew that from the start but now I realized something else. She had actually seen me. Well, no. Everybody saw me.  
  
She was just the first person that cared. 


End file.
